


One hell of a lesson learned

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [12]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie surprises Malcolm in the office and, well, we know what karma can be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hell of a lesson learned

Malcolm had fallen asleep at his desk. It had been a long day and non-stop bollocking. He hadn’t had the energy to even grab his jacket and get in a cab. Instead, despite the constant barrage of coffee throughout the day he was out of it. Leaned back in his office chair, legs outstretched, he had passed out. He had no idea how long he’d been out of it for but an odd noise, almost grunting, broke the spell of his slumber and he cracked open his eyes.

The only light he’d had on in his office was his small desk lamp so it was pretty dim except right where he was working so it was only the outline he saw of Jamie. He was leaning his ass against Malcolm’s desk making the odd soft grunting noise. Malcolm didn’t notice the movement of Jamie’s arm right away nor did he see Jamie’s exposed hard cock in his hand. 

‘What?’ Malcolm was still barely alert.

‘Mm, Malcolm.’ Jamie’s voice was husky. ‘Better you’re awake.’

‘Jamie?’ 

‘You know you play with your dick when you sleep?’ Jamie told his friend.

‘Huh?’ Malcolm went to sit up and realized he had one hand on his crotch. He also became aware he was hard. ‘What the fuck?’

‘Been watching you work your cock hard for about 10 minutes now. Got hard myself.’ Jamie was working his hand up and down the length of his erection. ‘Thought I could just watch but couldn’t help myself.’

Malcolm’s eyes adjusted finally and he could now see Jamie’s prick, proud and stiff in his friend’s fist. With his own cock uncomfortably tight against his trousers, Malcolm sat up and coughed nervously. ‘Jamie, what the fuck are you doing?’

‘Jerking off,’ Jamie grinned at his friend. ‘Feel free to join me. I’ll slow down if you want to catch up a bit.’

‘I’m not… fucking fuck me, Jamie!’ Malcolm was trying to not stare at his friend’s cock.

‘C’mon, Malc. I know you’re not a fucking idiot.’ Jamie moved from the desk towards Malcolm. ‘I’ve seen you stare at my crotch. And I know for fucking sure that you jack yourself off in the lav here at the office. You were doing it the other day after that fucking meeting with Nicholson.’

‘Fuck off,’ Malcolm growled at Jamie. ‘It’s none of your fucking business what I do in a lav stall.’

‘When I’m standing there pissing and I hear you cum in your hand, it’s my fucking business. If you’d been a little longer I would have shot a load in the urinal.’ Jamie smirked at Malcolm. ‘Was it that bald head of Nicholson you were thinking was bobbing up and down your shaft? Because I was imagining it was me sucking that bulge of yours off.’

‘I’m not fucking gay.’ 

‘Don’t fucking care what label you want to put on it Malc. All I know is that I’ve got a fucking hard-on watching you play with that cock of yours and I really want to go down on you right now.’ Jamie was boldly standing in front of Malcolm now, edging his legs apart as he sat almost frozen. The bulge in his trousers huge. ‘Unless…’ Jamie paused for a moment, his hand slowly running the length of his cock before he rubbed his thumb over the head.

‘Jame, what the fuck do you think …’

‘Maybe you’d rather suck me off first?’ Jamie asked Malcolm, tilting his head to look at him. He moved closer until he rested a knee on the chair to press it against Malcolm’s erection. Malcolm couldn’t help but stare at the rigid prick in front of his eyes. Unconsciously he was licking his lips. ‘Go on then, suck me off.’ Jamie urged him on, his hand slipping down to the base of his cock to hold himself steady for Malcolm. When Malcolm moved forward slowly at first, Jamie purred softly in anticipation and then gasped as Malcolm went all out in an instant. ‘Oh, fuck yes.’ Jamie groaned as Malcolm was swallowing his cock into his mouth. Jamie didn’t have to guide his friend very much. Malcolm, once his barrier came down, let loose and was taking hold of Jamie’s cock to eagerly suck him off. ‘That’s right, Malcolm. Fucking blow me.’ Jamie urged him on. ‘You better fucking swallow my cum.’

Malcolm didn’t make any show of listening to Jamie. All he wanted to do was get him off. He was tugging Jamie’s trousers down further and got a hand on the other man’s balls to squeeze them. Jamie was losing it now, groaning and practically ramming his cock deeper into Malcolm’s mouth until he took hold of Malcolm’s head in both hands and felt the cum pumping from his cock. Malcolm moaned and swallowed furiously as the cum spilled into his mouth. 

After, Malcolm sat back in his chair to catch his breath. He licked his lips clean of the last traces of cum that had escaped his swallows. ‘Goddamn, fucker.’ He growled harshly at Jamie who just laughed throatily in response. 

‘You’re an amazing cock-sucker, Malc. Let’s have a good look at your cock now. Been wanting to see that monster of yours for some time.’

‘Yeah, well you can just keep fucking imagining it, bastard. Get the fuck out of my office.’ Malcolm pushed Jamie’s hands away as they went for his zipper. 

‘Fucker, you’re going to deny me?’ Jamie groaned.

‘Damn fucking right I am. Fucking sneak up on my like that to get me to blow you? Well, it’ll be me that says when you get my cock.’ 

‘You son of a fucking bitch.’ Jamie couldn’t believe it. ‘You’re going to just sit there with a raging fucking hard on and not want me to get you off?’

‘Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do. You need to fucking learn a lesson.’

‘Fucker.’ Jamie groaned. 

‘Maybe next time, now get the fuck out of here.’ Malcolm left Jamie little choice. ‘Fucking bastard. Think you can cock tease me huh? You ain’t fucking seen shit yet.’ Alone in his office, Malcolm grinned. ‘Next time you won’t see it fucking coming.’

Part 2

Malcolm didn’t forget what Jamie had done to him two weeks before in his office. Today though was the perfect day to get the bastard back. In the past two weeks, he had deliberately rebuffed Jamie’s numerous attempts to try again or push him into a private meeting either in the office our out. Malcolm knew damn well that the the poor bastard was getting hard whenever they were near to one another. 

That little fucker had the balls to jack off while he slept so Malcolm was going to prove a point. They were scheduled to attend a press conference with a number of the ministers and while Malcolm was there just to oversee the whole affair, it was Jamie who was going to be managing the minister’s directly. Standing behind all the other press by the back wall of the room, Jamie was up at the front to one side. Malcolm moved to the other side of the room to be in Jamie’s line of sight. Knowing what the day would likely call for, Malcolm had deliberately gone commando. He was already known to have large pockets that normally held his two mobiles and assorted other notes and pens. 

Jamie was focused on the ministers at first until the press conference began with their prepared speeches. He knew that Malcolm was there and glanced back over his shoulder expecting him to be standing there still but then had to quickly search to find him on the other side of the room. Malcolm, having been waiting for Jamie to catch sight of him, began to casually stroke his tie. To anyone else it would look as if he was straightening it but Jamie knew better when he caught the slight lick of Malcolm’s tongue over his lips. 

With a quick move, Jamie turned his attention back to the ministers, trying to stay on track with their speeches. But Malcolm had stood in the right spot and unless Jamie looked awkwardly away, he could see Malcolm in his line of sight. And Malcolm knew it. And Malcolm was still stroking his tie, his fingers toying with the tip of it as if he were teasing the tip of a cock. Jamie tore his gaze away from Malcolm’s hand and up to his friend’s face and flicked his gaze away quickly at the motion of Malcolm’s tongue in his cheek. 

Pressing his lips together tightly to keep his composure, Jamie swallowed. He tried to not think of Malcolm’s head bobbing up and down on his cock from the other night but could still feel himself stiffening in his trousers. When he looked up again, he almost choked as Malcolm had his hand in his trouser pocket and Jamie could see his hand moving up and down. 

Malcolm grinned at Jamie’s discomfort. As the speeches ended, Jamie had to turn his attention back to the ministers and Malcolm just casually continued to tease his own cock. He’d be sporting one hell of a hard on soon but, he’d worn the right suit jacket for this tease and he was going to make the most of it. Jamie kept glancing his way and he enjoyed stroking himself as Jamie squirmed. The poor bastard hadn’t remembered Malcolm’s warning that he’d pay for his antics the other night and he had worn a more fitted pair of trousers. Malcolm could already see the bulge in Jamie’s trousers. Poor bastard, he thought.   
As the formal question period ended, there was a brief break as refreshments were served. Malcolm casually left the conference room towards the washrooms. He knew that Jamie would follow him soon so he waited outside in the hall, answering some emails he’d received. The initial crowd of people using the facilities tailed off and it was then that Jamie was making his way to the toilets. Malcolm, catching sight of him down the hall disappeared inside. There was only one other fellow there and he was just leaving so Malcolm could wait. Moments later, the door opened and Jamie came in.

‘You fucking little cunt.’ Jamie hissed. 

‘Oh, sorry. Did I do something wrong?’ Malcolm sounded casual as he stepped up to one of the urinals and unzipped his trousers. Jamie groaned at the sight of Malcolm’s rigid member and ached to wrap a hand around it. When he moved a step towards Malcolm he was stopped in his tracks by the look Malcolm shot him. ‘Move any closer and I leave you here to sort your own cock out.’ Jamie stood still and just watched as Malcolm easily stroked himself. ‘Good boy. Now, no touching your cock just yet. You get to watch this time because I’m letting you. Play your cards right, next time I might.. and I mean it when I say I might.. let you touch my cock. Now, tell me how hard you are right now. No touching remember.’

‘Fuck you, Malcolm. I’m so fucking hard that I’m practically dripping cum.’

‘You can do better than that,’ Malcolm said, still slowly stroking himself. It wouldn’t take much for him to shoot his load he just wanted to hear Jamie talk about it.

‘My balls hurt. My cock is throbbing.’ Jamie was moaning. ‘Even my ass is tightening up wanting to touch you.’ 

‘Tell me more.’ Malcolm egged him on.

‘Fucker.’ Jamie rubbed his face. ‘I’m so fucking hard right now that just unzipping my trousers is likely going to make me cum.’

‘Mmm, that would be interesting to see.’ Malcolm teased as he rubbed his thumb around the hood of his cook, very close to shooting himself. ‘I’m going to cum now, Jamie. You’re going to watch and then we’re going to go back out and mingle.’

‘Oh you bastard.. what about my cock?’

‘You’re cock is going to either stay very very hard until we’re back at the office or you’re going to cum in your trousers. And if I see you sneak back here to the washroom for relief you’re going to be punished.’

‘What the fuck,’ Jamie groaned and his eyes went wide as Malcolm slipped his other hand into his trousers to play with his balls and then he moaned softly. There was hardly any other reaction from Malcolm’s face aside from the moan as his cock pulsed with his orgasm. The cum streamed from his cock and landed in the urinal. ‘Oh fuck… Malcolm.. I want you so fucking bad.’

‘You want me that bad, then you do what I tell you.’ Malcolm told him huskily as he shook his cock clean, the last few drops of cum falling from his prick before he tucked himself back into his trousers. ‘’Remember, Jamie.’ Malcolm turned to his friend, lips close to his ear. ‘No touching and no sneaking off. Stay hard for me if you can.’

‘Bastard,’ Jamie groaned as Malcolm quickly washed his hands and left the washroom. Jamie followed him, hoping his jacket covered the bulge in his trousers enough to get him through the rest of this media event.

Part 3

It seemed to take forever for the media event to finally end. Jamie, his cock was still ragingly hard, had managed to act normal throughout the off the record pleasantries after. Most of the attention was on the ministers rather than him but whenever he looked towards Malcolm, the bastard was ignoring him. He was his usual calm presence when there was little chance of a minister cocking up. A few times, Jamie had looked his way but was ignored. The only hint that Malcolm gave him of what was coming was the hand in his trouser pocket. 

Jamie saw to the ministers all heading off home once the media had filtered away. He’d had a last wrap up of the evening with them and had been pleased with their efforts. At last, there was just the catering team to clean up and Malcolm watching him. 

‘We’ll have to share the last car.’ Malcolm said coolly to Jamie. ‘And because I’m senior, we’re heading my way first. You’ll just have to deal with that.’ 

‘Your place then.’ Jamie agreed but quailed at the look Malcolm shot him.

Under his breath, Malcolm spoke as they headed towards the main doors. ‘That was NOT an invitation to my home. You’ve got one fucking long way to go before you get that, cocksucker.’ 

Jamie felt his guts clench at the tone in Malcolm’s voice. ‘Sorry.’ He said sheepishly. ‘I thought…’

Alone in the hallway, Malcolm turned on Jamie physically grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall. ‘At work you fucking think. Other than that, you don’t fucking think. You do as I fucking tell you.’ Jamie whimpered and then gasped as Malcolm grabbed his bulging cock through his trousers. He roughly squeezed his friend's cock. ‘You were such a fucking good boy too. Kept your cock nice and hard for me. Then you had to go and fucking think with the wrong fucking head.’ Malcolm growled harshly in Jamie’s face. His hand began to rub Jamie’s erection through his trousers. ‘What head you going to use in future when we’re not at work?’ 

‘My cock.’ Jamie whispered, 

‘That’s right.’ Malcolm told him as his fingers found the tip of Jamie’s cock and roughly worked it. ‘Cum now, you little prick. Cum in your trousers and you’re going to sit in the car beside me with your cum staining your pants. Got that?’

Jamie nodded and gave in to Malcolm’s rough handling of his cock. He was already ramped up from the evening and with Malcolm squeezing the swollen tip of his prick, Jamie was quick to explode. Cum pooled in his briefs and he had to catch his breath from the intensity. Malcolm, satisfied with the results, patted Jamie on the cheek. ‘Good boy. Now, I’m tired and want to go home.

Part 4

Jamie at first found his head entirely fucked over by what Malcolm had done to him the other day. By the time Malcolm had been dropped off at his home and Jamie was at his own place, he’d gotten hard again and his cock had needed some frantic attention to find some relief. By the time he’d jacked himself off he was lost in a fantasy of Malcolm hovering over him, directing him to masturbating himself over and over until Malcolm was satisfied. 

Now, it was almost two weeks later and there’d been no further sign of interest by Malcolm towards Jamie. Not even a cheeky play with his cock through his trouser pockets. Most days, Jamie was frustrated and having to disappear to the lavatory for a quick wank or else sport a hard on all day. That’s what he was doing one afternoon after most of the staff were clocked off for the day. He was locked in the stall, trousers round his ankles and his hand furiously pumping on his cock. 

He didn’t hear the door open or the footsteps, it wasn’t until there was a sharp banging on the stall door and he was jumping out of his skin.

‘Jamie.’ Malcolm sang his voice. ‘I know what you’re doing in there.’

‘Fuck.’ Jamie hissed. ‘Go away Malcolm.’

‘Open the door, Jamie.’ Malcolm spoke in a pleasant tone, but teasing. 

‘I’m taking a dump.’ Jamie lied.

‘I know you’re not. Just like I know you’ve been in this lav every night this week jerking off.’ Malcolm continued using his pleasant tone. ‘Jerking that perky prick of yours off.’ The tapping on the stall door again. ‘Jerking off and shooting your load.’

‘Yeah, because you won’t fucking help me!’ Jamie snapped back. 

Malcolm’s tone got hard. ‘Help your fucking self first. I told you not to use the wrong head at the office. What head are you using now?’

‘My fucking cock. Because my balls are sore from wanting to bang against your ass.’

‘Open the door, Jamie.’ Malcolm’s voice dared Jamie to say now. Jamie gave in and opened the stall door. Malcolm gently eased the door open with a finger and just stood there taking in the view of Jamie on the toilet, trousers at his feet and his stiff cock in his hand. ‘I know what you want, Jamie.’

‘Yeah, I want to fucking fuck you hard.’ Jamie ground his teeth.

‘No you don’t.’ Malcolm said calmly. ‘That’s not what you want.’

‘Bastard,’ Jamie glared at Malcolm.

‘You want my cock in your mouth. That’s what you wanted from the start.’ Malcolm grinned at Jamie, watching him blush. ‘You want to suck me off but you won't do as I tell you.’

‘If you don’t want me to suck your cock, then fine. Stop fucking making me think you do!’

‘Oh, Jamie. When I shove my cock between your lips for the first time I’m going to enjoy it so very much. But you’re going to earn the right to taste my cum.’ Malcolm gazed at Jamie with a look that made his balls tighten up. 

‘What do I have to do?’ Jamie whispered. 

‘Pull your trousers up. We’re going to my office.’ Malcolm stepped back from the stall door and waited on Jamie. Obediently, Jamie pulled his trousers up and tucked his hard on back into them. With a small gesture, Malcolm had him leading the way. The halls of the office were deserted now. All the other offices were dark and locked tight. At the door to Malcolm’s office, Jamie hesitated a second and then yelped as Malcolm gave him a hard push on the back. ‘In, cocksucker.’ 

Jamie stumbled in for a few steps and only caught Malcolm locking the door from the inside. Malcolm then grabbed Jamie by the collar and pushed him to the desk. Kicking his chair back out of the way he forced Jamie’s ass against the desk.. 

‘Drop them.’ Malcolm nodded to Jamie’s trousers. His fingers quickly had the zip down and the button popped, pushing them down as fast as he could. ‘Ass on the desk.’ Jamie hopped up onto the desk, the hardwood edge digging into the back of his thighs. ‘Have you cum yet today?’

‘This morning.’ Jamie confessed. ‘I woke up hard thinking about you.’ 

Malcolm took hold of Jamie’s jaw making him look right at Malcolm’s eyes. ‘Describe it to me.’

Jamie felt his heart start to race, ‘You woke up, cock hard and dripping pre-cum. I was lying beside you in bed.’ Jamie blushed.

‘Go on.’ Malcolm kept his grip on Jamie’s jaw not letting him look away.

‘I woke up when your pre-cum dripped onto my lips and then I was sucking you off.’ Jamie rushed the words out.

‘Next time, instead of just cum dripping on your lips you should dream of me shoving my cock into your mouth to wake you up.’ Malcolm told him. ‘You’d like that wouldn’t you, hard prick that you are. Me shoving my cock into your mouth. That’s what you want.’

‘Yes,’ Jamie whispered. ‘I want to suck you off so bad, Malcolm.’

‘Not yet.’ Malcolm said. ‘Tonight you get to watch. Put your hands on your thighs and leave them there.’ Jamie did as he was told. He watched as Malcolm sat down in his chair, eased his zipper down and released his cock. Slowly, he masturbated as he watched Jamie suffer. ‘I’m not even going to let you taste my cum, Jamie. You just get to watch me shoot my load tonight.’

‘Malcolm, please.’ Jamie begged.

‘Begging means nothing. You have to earn it.’ Malcolm relaxed back in his chair, stroking himself. ‘Watch close, Jamie.’ Malcolm tightened his grip on his own cock, grunting with effort and then he came, dripping onto his fist. Jamie just bit his lip, frozen still as he’d been ordered to by Malcolm. Standing up, Malcolm grabbed a tissue and slowly wiped his hands clean. He turned his attention to his cock, wiping it clean and then doing his trousers up. He stepped close to Jamie standing between his spread legs. Malcolm laid his hands on Jamie’s. He guided Jamie’s hand around his own cock and jacked him off that way. Malcolm looked at him afterwards. ‘Tomorrow morning, you’re going to come to my office and you’re going to tell me if you masturbated when you got up and you’re going to tell me what you got off on.’

‘Fuck,’ Jamie groaned. ‘Why can’t I just suck you off.’

‘Told you, you have to earn it.’ Malcolm laid a fingertip on Jamie’s cock, tracing the slit. ‘Please me tomorrow and I may consider letting you suck my finger clean after I cum. And no more wanking off in the gents.’

‘Tomorrow? Here?’

‘No. Not here. Call my mobile right after you cum.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Not before. After.’

‘Fuck, yes.’ Jamie groaned. 

‘Get the fuck out of my office.’ Malcolm jerked his head at Jamie.

Part 5

Every day, Jamie woke up hard from his dreams. As Malcolm had ordered him to do, he called him immediately after he masturbated and described what he had been thinking of when he did. 

‘You’ve been very good, Jamie. Very honest and very rude.’ Malcolm sounded impressed. ‘I like the idea of you tonguing my slit until I cum. I’ll see you at the office in a few hours, Jamie.’ The line went dead and Jamie groaned. It was hands off his cock now for the rest of the day. How many more days would Malcolm make him do this, he thought. The bastard must be jerking off right now. How could he not! Fuck, Jamie rubbed at his eyes. 

It was a rough day for Jamie. They’d been trapped in meetings all day the two of them with assorted ministers. He couldn’t even get a breather at lunch as the Prime Minister had them both in his office to go over the following week’s press coverage schedule. With one more 2 hour block penciled in with the Minister of Transport, Jamie had a 10 minute break and went off to the lavatory for a piss. As he relieved himself, he closed his eyes and couldn’t stop the thought of Malcolm entering his imagination. Alone for the moment, Jamie ran his fingers up and down the shaft of his cock. He wasn’t masturbating, was he? No, of course not. He wasn’t hiding in the stall. Anyone come in he could do a quick shake of his dick as if finishing a piss and then quickly zip up. 

His fingers squeezed a bit harder and Jamie’s mouth parted slightly, his tongue pressing against the inside of his upper lip. Then, footsteps in the hallway made him gulp and start arranging himself back in his trousers. 

‘Careful there, Jamie.’ Malcolm joined him, standing at the urinal right beside his friend. ‘Hard prick and soft hands. Too easy for you to slip into bad habits.’ Jamie groaned and just watched Malcolm pull out his cock to piss himself. He looked askance at Jamie, noting the bulge at his crotch. ‘Sitting in a stall, trousers down. pumping happily away at that hard cock.’ Malcolm teased Jamie by wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking up and down. ‘One more meeting, Jamie. Can you make it that long?’

‘Yeah, I can make it?’

‘We’ll see.’ Malcolm said and finished pissing. Nonchalantly, he washed his hands and left the washroom to leave Jamie to compose himself. In the meeting, Jamie sat down across from the Minister of Transport with a pile of folders on the desk. Malcolm joined them a moment later and sat beside Jamie. As the meeting wore on, the Minister droned on and on repeating everything they had gone over the day before with the policies. It was as if the clueless fuck just wanted to hear himself talk as Jamie was just following along on his notes. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malcolm cross his legs and tug at the crotch of his trousers. Jamie coughed, acting as if he was just clearing his throat, and tried hard to not look any closer but it was hopeless. Malcolm had accented his crotch, revealing his growing erection. The tip of his middle finger began to trace the outline of his cock, circling the tip lightly. Jamie forced himself to look at the Minister and not glance at Malcolm. He didn’t stop until there was a beeping tone from the Minister’s mobile. 

‘I have to get going, lads. I really appreciate your help with this.’ THey stood up and finally, Jamie could be free of the confines of the Minister’s office. Heading down the halls, Malcolm casually told Jamie that he’d like to have a quick word before he left for the day and to join him at his office just before five.

‘Sure thing, Malcolm. Be there soon.’ Jamie made quick steps to his office and sat hard at his desk. ‘Fucking prick.’ Jamie muttered under his breath. If he hadn’t been ready to go before the meeting, Malcolm had just made him worse. Now, with the prospect of Malcolm just teasing him more before the weekend began Jamie was about ready to give up his prospects of ever getting Malcolm’s cock in his mouth. This was it, he thought. If the bastard didn’t give him a taste some time this weekend he was going to tell Malcolm it was off.

He walked slowly to Malcolm’s office as everyone else was streaming out of the office for the weekend. Knocking on the door, he heard Malcolm call him in. ‘Malcolm? You wanted a word before I left for the day?’

‘I certainly did, close the door tight.’ Malcolm gestured with his fingers, telling Jamie to lock the door. A quick click and it was locked. Malcolm sat back in his chair and crooked a finger at Jamie. Obediently, Jamie was standing in front of Malcolm. His friend just stared silently at Jamie’s crotch. ‘Unzip.’ 

‘Fuck this, Malcolm.’ Jamie groaned.

‘Unzip.’ Malcolm repeated. Jamie did as he was told, giving in. ‘Out.’ Was the next demand and Jamie was pulling his hard cock out of his trousers. The head of his cock was engorged and glistening wetly from his pre-cum. Malcolm just gestured Jamie to move closer. Jamie held his breath when Malcolm sucked his finger before touching the wet finger to the throbbing head. A shiver ran down Jamie’s spine.

‘I can’t fucking…’ Jamie protested again and bit his lip at the look in Malcolm’s eye.

‘On your knees, cocksucker.’ Malcolm ordered Jamie about easily. Gulping hard, Jamie knelt beside Malcolm. ‘Tell me what you want.’

‘I want to suck you off, Malcolm.’ Jamie groaned. 

‘Details, Jamie. I want details.’

‘I want to lick you till you cum. Just the head. Lick you until you cum and I can taste you. Want your hot cum on my tongue. Please, Malcolm. Just the tip.’

‘Make me cum by just licking the tip through my trousers.’ Malcolm told him, resting his hand on his erection to cover his entire cock except the tip. ‘No hands on me or yourself.’ Jamie nodded and, remaining on his knees, moved forward until he could get his mouth on Malcolm’s trousers. That close, even through the trousers, Jamie could smell the mix of sweat and pre-cum. He didn’t have to touch himself to feel his cock quiver. Breathing hard, Jamie licked Malcolm’s cock over and over again until Malcolm’s trousers were damp and stained. 

‘Keep going,’ Malcolm urged Jamie on. Circling the tip with his lips, Jamie was frantically flicking against Malcolm’s cock. ‘Good, very good.’ Malcolm grunted. ‘Mmm, Jamie, you are good.’ Malcolm moved one hand away from his crotch and onto Jamie’s head to tease his friend’s hair. “There, fuck, yes, there!’ Malcolm’s hips jerked up and his cum joined the stain of Jamie’s saliva on his trousers. Jamie kept licking until Malcolm’s fingers tightened in his hair, easing him off his crotch. ‘Stand up.’ 

Jamie did so, his cock was hard and the veins pulsing. Malcolm swirled his finger around the tip lightly and Jamie caught his breath. ‘Malcolm.. I can’t hold back.’ 

‘Don’t.’ Malcolm said and started to rub along Jamie’s slit. Jamie was obediently not touching himself and it was only the stimulation from Malcolm’s finger that pushed him over the edge. His cum spilled out in spurts to drip down the length of Malcolm’s finger. Casually, Malcolm lifted his finger to his mouth and cleaned Jamie’s cum from it. ‘You’ve been very good lately, Jamie. I like that.;

‘I want more.’ Jamie groaned. ‘Let me clean you off.’

‘Not yet, Jamie.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Go home, enjoy yourself as often as you like. Sunday morning, call me. I want to know how many times you cum between now and then. Details too.’ 

‘Malcolm.’ Jamie ached for more.

‘Sunday, Jamie. Details.’ 

Jamie nodded and got dressed again. It was going to feel like forever until Sunday morning. ‘Can I cum for you on the phone?’

‘Call me right after you have. I’ll let you if you do a good job turning me on.’

‘Sunday then.’ Jamie nodded again and left Malcolm’s office.

Part 6

Sunday morning, Jamie got up early. He’d gone to sleep after masturbating and his dreams that night were just as erotic as ever. As he lay in bed, the cum still cooling on his cock and hand he was calling Malcolm on his mobile. 

‘Jamie, talk to me.’ Malcolm’s voice was seductive.

‘Just came.’ Jamie breathed hard. ‘Since Friday I’ve come 6 times.’

‘Nice, six times.’

‘Thought of you each time.’ He continued. ‘Imagining how your cum tastes.’

‘Tell me about this morning. What made you cum this morning.’ Malcolm prompted Jamie for details.

‘It was after a long day at the office. I was already home and you showed up in a cab rather than going home. I was only in my boxers. You in your suit still. You pushed me back, stepping inside and closing the door behind you. You undid the single button holding your jacket closed. As it parted, I could see your cock tenting your trousers. So fucking stiff and a wet spot right at the tip. You didn’t say a word, just made that gesture with your finger to make me come closer. You made me go to my knees and pressed my face against your crotch. Told me to suck you off and make it last.’

Malcolm made a soft noise in his throat at the image Jamie was describing to him.

‘I used my teeth to unzip your trousers. No boxers. All I had to do was spread the trousers apart and I could lick your hard shaft. I pressed my hand against your balls through your trousers. You wanted it to last so I left your cock in your trousers at first. only licking where I could reach you through the open zip. Wanted you to cum so hard that I teased you for a long time. I could smell the pre-cum on your cock. The stain on your trousers got larger the longer I licked your shaft.

Over the phone, Jamie could hear Malcolm breath heavier. 

‘You cock seemed to get harder and longer the more I licked you. I teased your trousers open wider to get my tongue over more of your shaft. You were getting closer and it was you that unbuttoned your trousers. Once you did that, your cock practically sprang out of your trousers on it’s own and I could suck and lick up and down the whole shaft. I didn’t touch the head yet. Fuck, I wanted to make love to that hard cock of yours, Malcolm. Cover it all over with my tongue and lips. Tracing the line of the veins. I held it up, to tease that soft sensitive spot just on the underside of your shaft at the base.’

It was a faint noise but Jamie could hear the slithering sound of a hand sliding up and down a cock. He knew that sound so fucking well. Malcolm had made sure of that over the past weeks.

‘I still didn’t touch the head. I wanted you so fucking ready before I did. Wanted you so aching that just the touch of my tongue would make you shoot your load. Finally, I licked my way up to just under the ridge around the head of your cock. Traces of your pre-cum had oozed there and the taste of it made my cock twitch in my boxers. I was starting to drip myself.’

Malcolm broke his silence. ‘Tongue my hole, you bastard, Jamie.’

‘Mmm, yes, my tongue finally slid up from underneath along your slit, finding that pre-cum filled hole. Fucking hell, Malcolm. Just that taste of you makes me want to cum for you.’

‘Not until I’m choking you with my cum.’ Malcolm groaned over the phone. 

‘Fuck yes. Malcolm.’ Jamie groaned as he lay in his bed, talking. He had just cum but talking to Malcolm and hearing his voice was getting him hard again. ‘I kept teasing your hole with my tongue. I could feel your fingers in my hair wanting me to take you all in my mouth but I held back. You wanted me to make it last. Then you snapped, so close to shooting that you forced your cock between my lips, pushing in and out.’

Malcolm growled over the phone. ‘Fuck your mouth like your ass.’

‘Oh fuck Malcolm. Yes. I want you to fuck me that way.’ Jamie was trying desperately to keep his hands off his cock. All he could hear from Malcolm now was his breathing as he masturbated to Jamie’s description. ‘I got my hands around your ass, wanting you to fuck me harder.’

‘Cocksucker,’ Malcolm moaned. ‘Take my fucking load in your throat!’ 

‘God, yes, cum in my throat, Malcolm.’ Jamie was gasping now, his hips grinding against his bed sheets even if he couldn’t touch himself. 

‘Fuck, Jamie. Oh fuck!’ Malcolm was panting and then Jamie heard a long groan from Malcolm. ‘Fucking fuck me, you cocksucker. Get your fucking ass in a cab and get over here now.’

Jamie was confused at first. ‘Malcolm?’

‘Get fucking dressed and get your fucking ass over here to my place. My front door is open and my bedroom is up the stairs. You get here, you let yourself in. I want you fucking naked by the time you get to my bedroom.’

‘I want to suck you off, Malcolm. Don’t just want more fucking teasing.’ Jamie groaned.

‘The sooner you get over here you fucking cocksucker the sooner I can fucking cum in your mouth.’ Malcolm ordered Jamie. 

Jamie finally understood and without another word he hung up the phone and called for a cab. About fucking time, he thought. He was finally going to suck the bastards cock dry!


End file.
